


Touches Mon Corps (touch my body)

by brightsmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluffy nonsense, harry's idea of tutroring is a very hands-on approach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsmile/pseuds/brightsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s supposed to be labeling the human body in French, but he just can’t seem to wrap his mind around any language other than English.</p><p>Cue Harry Styles, a fun-loving troublemaker, who seems to think the best way to help Niall out with his homework is by feeling him up…in French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches Mon Corps (touch my body)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr:  
> http://www.narryblush.tumblr.com

Niall frowned as he brushed away at the eraser shavings littering his paper and resumed his activity of glaring down at the human body diagram he was supposed to be labeling.

Normally, this wouldn’t have been an issue. Niall, like most other boys his age was quite familiar with body parts; what they were, how they functioned, the best way to use them…

There was only one small problem. Niall was supposed to be labeling the stupid body figure in French and no matter how hard he studied, he understood the foreign language no better than he had when he’d first started French classes at the beginning of the year.

Frustrated, the Irish boy let his pencil slip from his fingers and fall to the floor as he buried his face into his arms, sneezing softly when he inhaled a few of the eraser shavings.

Nose burning, Niall moaned. Nothing in the world could make this situation any worse than it already was.

“Wow Blondie, what’s got you all miserable and helpless looking?”

Except for that.

“Why are you here?” Niall groaned, turning his head to scowl at the boy who’d just entered the classroom, “Shouldn’t you be at detention, or better yet, out with your friends doing something illegal?”

Harry grinned, hopping upon on the desk beside Niall. “Keeping track of my schedule are you?”

“Sure.” Niall said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes, “I need to make sure you’re not about to get yourself arrested and all that.”

Harry’s grin widened, “That is so sweet. I’m glad you care so much about my well-being.”

He reached out to dig the toe of his shoe into the blonde’s side. “So how about I return the favor and ask what’s bothering you, because you look like you’re about to cry or something.”

Niall squirmed away from Harry’s foot, straightening himself up in his seat so he could properly glare at the annoying teen. “I do NOT look like I’m about to cry.”

Harry tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips. “I dunno mate. Your eyes are all narrowed and glassy like my sister’s get when her boyfriend’s just broken up with her.

“Shut up.” Niall mumbled, rubbing subconsciously at his eyes, “Is there a reason you’re here annoying me?”

The British boy shrugged, “My detention ended five minutes ago so I was walking down the hall to leave and saw you in here hunched over the desk.  You looked like you needed some company so I stopped in to say hello.”

“Hi.” Niall deadpanned, “Alright, you can go now.”

Harry ignored him, his eyes focusing on the worksheet lying on Niall’s desk. “So that’s what you’re struggling with, the whole French body parts thing?”

Niall felt his cheeks burn, “No, I’m just waiting for Mademoiselle Seeker to show me how-“

“I happen to be very good at French.” Harry continued, cutting the Irish boy off. “French speaking, French cooking, _French kissing_ …”

Niall resisted the urge to press his flushed face against the cool surface of his desktop, “Fine then, if you’re so good at French, why don’t _you_ help me with my paper?”

Harry’s eyes flickered mischievously and he hopped down from the desk, moving forward until he stood towering over the blushing blonde. “Okay.”

Before Niall could respond and tell the other boy he’d been joking, Harry took hold of his index finger and gave it a little shake.

_“Le doigt.”_

“What are you-“

  _“La main.”_ Harry interrupted, raising his eyebrows as he covered Niall’s hand with his own.

Niall clamped his mouth shut, tilting his head down to watch Harry’s long, tan fingers slide up his hand to encircle his pale, bracelet-covered wrist.

_“Le poignet.”_

The fingers walked up his arm, _“Le bras.”_

And tapped against his elbow _, “Le coude.”_

“Is this how you help all the girls with their French papers?” Niall asked sardonically, trying to ignore the goosebumps erupting across his skin.

The curly-haired boy sniggered and seized Niall’s shoulders, tugging him up out of the desk.

_“Les épaules.”_

Harry’s hands slid along the neckline of Niall’s t-shirt, prodding at his collarbones as they continue down his body.

_“Les clavicules.”_

“I really don’t like the way you’re touching me.” Niall said, struggling to keep his voice from trembling.”

Harry rolled his eyes and lightly smacked him on the chest, _“La poitrine.”_

When his wandering fingers reached Niall’s stomach, he couldn’t help but tickle the rosy-cheeked Irish boy.

 _“Le ventre”_ He stated, grinning when a surprised squeak burst from Niall’s lips.

Without pause, he moved his hand to Niall’s sides and grasped hold of his tiny waist, _(la taille)_ before sliding further down the blonde’s body to squeeze his hips, making sure to dig his thumbs into the bones protruding above the waistband of his jeans, _“Les hanches.”_

“ _Harry._ ” Niall said warningly, closing his eyes when the other boy’s hands skated around his rib cage until his large palms came to rest flat against his back.

_“Le dos.”_

Niall felt himself pulled closer to the taller lad, their legs brushing together.

 _“La jambe.”_ Harry said before knocking their knees together, _“Le genou.”_

After stepping on his foot ( _le pied_ ), Harry snaked his hands up Niall’s shoulders until his cool fingers pressed into the sides of the trembling boy’s neck.

_“Le cou.”_

Breathing heavily, Harry quickly moved his hands up the sides of Niall’s face, stopping to tug at his ears before he twisted his fingers into the soft strands of blonde hair, lying tousled on Niall’s head.

 _“Les oreilles. La tête.”_ he mumbled, moving his thumbs to the corners of Niall’s bright blue eyes, which were staring into his own with lust-filled curiosity.

_“Les yeux.”_

“ _Harry_.” Niall said again, his breath hitching as the other boy’s hands settled gently on his cheeks.

 _“Les joues.”_ Harry whispered leaning in to brush their noses together, _“Le nez.”_

His gaze fell on the blonde’s lips and he lifted his eyes briefly up to Niall’s before he leaned in to press a soft kiss to the small, pink lips.

_“La-.”_

“La bouche.” Niall murmured, shrugging when Harry looked at him in surprise, “I remember that one.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, his face still only centimeters away from the shorter boy’s. “Really now?”

Niall smiled, his hands finally moving from where they’d been frozen against his sides to twine around Harry’s neck, “Yeah.”

“Alright.” Harry said, grinning from ear to ear as he tugged the Irish lad flush against his body. “How about we put that _bouche_ to work then?”

“You’re such an idiot.” Niall muttered, rolling his eyes, before pushing up on his toes and pressing his lips fervently against Harry’s.

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes and kissed back, tightening his grip around the blonde’s waist as he ran his tongue along the seam of Niall’s lips, chuckling lightly when he received a low whimper in response.

There was absolutely nothing in the world that could ruin this perfect moment.

“Sorry, I’m late Niall, is — HARRY STYLES, THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I ASKED YOU TO TUTOR A STUDENT!”

Harry and Niall jumped apart, twisting their heads to find Mademoiselle Seeker staring at them with her hand clamped tightly to her chest and a scandalized expression contorting her features.

Except for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
